


Miami Takes The Heat

by notoffkilter



Category: Bruce Springsteen & the E Street Band
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoffkilter/pseuds/notoffkilter
Summary: ”Hey wake up before this coffee gets cold.”





	Miami Takes The Heat

Steven felt a firm nudge on his shoulder.  
  
He let out a disgruntled noise under his breath, mumbling something incoherently before trying to fall back asleep.  
  
_”Hey wake up before this coffee gets cold.”_  
  
Steven squinted his eyes as they barely peeked open.  
  
His dark eyes shifted, and out of focused, as he turned his head on the cushion.  
  
He seen a paper cup that was immediately shoved in his face, followed by the smell of coffee.  
  
It perked him up a bit.  
  
Begrudgingly he slowly started to sit up, his eyes still droopy and tired.  
  
He stretched letting out a small groan.  
  
“What time is it?,” Steven asked.  
  
“Just a little after eleven now.”  
  
Steven looked in front of him again, seeing Max sitting on the coffee table that was near the sofa, still holding out the cup of coffee for him to take.  
  
Steven accepted the cup.  
  
“Thanks…,” Steven mumbled out.  
  
“Not a problem, I figured if I had a hangover you might have one too,” Max reasoned, then smiling at Steven before taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Steven’s dark eyes shifted around the room.  
  
“So uh… Can I ask what’re you doing in my room?,” Steven then asked.  
  
“My room, bagel?,” Max corrected, then offering up a paper bag to Steven.  
  
Steven blinked.  
  
“Okay… What am I doing in your room?,” Steven rephrased.  
  
“I mean I can take a guess, but actually I was going to ask you the same thing, to be honest,” Max shrugged.  
  
Steven frowned, “you mean you don’t know either? Jesus…,” he grumbled under his breath.  
  
Max chuckled softly, “I mean I kinda do, especially when I seen the little gift you left me this morning.”  
  
Max pulled the scarf down that was loosely around his neck, that showed off a couple of purple spots.  
  
Steven’s expression was very hard to read, he only took a sip of his coffee in response.  
  
“That answers if you know, last night was just a figment or not,” Max said, he still had a bit of humor in his tone.  
  
“Just give me a bagel,” Steven frowned.  
  
Max held out the bag for Steven to take.  
  
  
\-----------  
  
  
  
It was finally the band’s freedom they’d been craving for months now.  
  
Darkness was finally finished, they had a tour literally as soon as Bruce finished recording his guitar part.  
  
You’d wonder was it really freedom, when they had to go out and play the songs they’d be excruciatingly recording for months and months?  
  
The answer is yes, anything, anything at all to get the fuck out of the studio for just a few hours.  
  
They’d be on the road for a few months, which to the band felt like a vacation to say the least.  
  
After they played their set onstage, it really did call for celebration.  
  
Backstage everyone drank and partied like there was no tomorrow. Of course not getting too out of hand, since Bruce was never an advocate for drinking, and any type of drugs were a no go.  
  
Max was leaned up against the wall, talking with someone he vaguely remembered from the last time they visited this city.  
  
Even though the conversation certainly was going nowhere, Max didn’t mind it much. Mostly he didn’t realize he missed talking with strangers, after he’d been locked away in the studio with his bandmates for months.  
  
Out of nowhere Max was startled when he felt something knock into his side.  
  
“Ehh! Mighty Max!,” Steven had happily boasted, his arm around Max’s shoulders.  
  
Thankfully Max hadn’t lost his footing he kept his ground, even after drinking so much already, like the rest of his bandmates.  
  
Max puts an arm around Steven’s waist, mostly to keep him steady, since he was pushing all his weight against him.  
  
Steven butted into their conversation, even though he had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
As usual Steven got riled up, which could be good or bad, thankfully he wasn’t starting anything. Just you supposed more or less talking more passionately on a subject, than say the average person.  
  
Max was humored.  
  
Max wasn’t the loud smart mouthed Italian like Steven could be.  
  
“And you know what else?! The fucking government!-” Steven was cut off by Max pulling him away.  
  
“Hey! I wasn’t done talking-” Steven was huffing at Max, trying to push away from him.  
  
“Easy Miami, no trouble tonight alright? Just can we get one night without you starting anything?,” Max said.  
  
“What’s that’s s-supposed to mean,” Steven slurred.  
  
Max looked at his watch, it was getting late.  
  
“Come on, it’s late, we should head back to the hotel already,” Max encouraged.  
  
Steven frowned, “it’s not that late…”  
  
“It’s 2 in the morning.”  
  
“And?”  
  
Max sighed, why was he even bothering at this point.  
  
Steven was always hard headed while he was sober or drunk, nothing usually changed.  
  
“Fine, then stay,” Max said, as he let go of Steven.  
  
Max was certainly getting a bit tired, and they had another show tomorrow, he’d definitely needed to get some sleep.  
  
When Max started to walk away, Steven was slightly surprised, he followed after Max.  
  
“Ehh… You’re not mad at me are you?,” Steven asked.  
  
Max sighed again, “no I’m not mad, just trying to help you, but if you wanna stay that’s fine,” he reassured.  
  
“Oh…,” Steven looked around.  
  
The party itself was actually winding down, Roy, Garry, and Danny had already left.  
  
Bruce and Clarence looked like they were about to leave as well.  
  
Steven rubbed his eyes briefly, then looked at Max who was grabbing his jacket.  
  
“Guess we can go, nothing exciting going on now,” Steven said.  
  
Max held back a laugh, everything was usually by Steven’s terms.  
  
“Alright let’s go,” Max guided Steven out the door.  
  
The hotel itself wasn’t that far from the venue.  
  
Steven was already nodding on and off on the ride back.  
  
At least Max could enjoy the quiet for a little while anyway.  
  
Max gave Steven a light shake on the shoulder to wake him up.  
  
“Huh?,” Steven rubbed his eyes.  
  
“We’re back, I don’t wanna have to carry your ass upstairs,” Max teased.  
  
Steven yawned, “don’t think you could anyways,” he teased back.  
  
“Hey I got upper body strength you know,” Max huffed just a little, since he was anything, but weak.  
  
“Uh huh,” Steven chuckled under his breath, as he felt around his jacket for his cigarettes.  
  
Max stared at Steven.  
  
Just before Steven could light up his cigarette, he was hoisted up, and put over Max’s shoulder within a moment.  
  
“HEY!,” Steven yelped, not expecting to be picked up.  
  
“Told you,” Max said, before carting Steven off back inside the hotel.  
  
“Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Haaaaa. This is hysterical Max, now put me the fuck down,” Steven huffed.  
  
Max carried Steven through the lobby to the elevator.  
  
Max ignored him.  
  
Steven lifted his head, when he heard talking, he spotted Bruce and Clarence coming into the hotel.  
  
Now Steven started to flail and wiggle around like crazy on Max’s shoulder.  
  
“Whoa easy easy,” Max put Steven down on his two feet.  
  
Steven straightened out his clothes in a light huff.  
  
Bruce and Clarence were lost in their own conversations, to have even notice anything.  
  
The elevator dinged, with all four of them bustling inside.  
  
Steven slowly blinked, “come on…,” he lightly groaned.  
  
Bruce laughed under his breath, “you need to learn patience,” he teased.  
  
“Yeah well I’m fucking tired,” Steven huffed at Bruce.  
  
“Literally 20 minutes ago, it looked like you could’ve partied till 5am,” Max commented.  
  
“Hey, I thought you were on my side,” Steven frowned at Max.  
  
Clarence rolled his eyes, since he felt like he was in an elevator full of children.  
  
“Kids, play nice please,” Clarence teased, then ruffling Bruce’s hair, wanting him to stop riling up Steven.  
  
A smile twitched the corners of Bruce’s mouth.  
  
“Hey I’m always a _good boy_ ,” Bruce said confidently.  
  
Steven snorted back laugh, “hardly.”  
  
Steven felt a tug at his side, mostly around his waist area.  
  
Steven looked over seeing Max had pulled him by the waist.  
  
Before Steven could even respond in any way, the elevator dinged with the four of them exiting.  
  
Everyone stayed on the same floor, Bruce and Clarence ventured much further down the hallway, and disappeared at turn around the corner. This left Steven and Max alone together.  
  
Max had let go of Steven, and started making his way to his room.  
  
Steven made his way over to his room, and patted around his pockets, trying to find his key.  
  
Steven blinked.  
  
Then letting out a disgruntled groan.  
  
He pressed his forehead against the door.  
  
He remembered he put his hotel key in his trunk for safekeeping before their gig last night. Which by now his trunk is on a truck, and on it’s way to the next city by now along with everyone else's, and their instruments.  
  
Steven rubbed a hand over his face, as he tried to think of solutions to try and get into his room.  
  
He could go downstairs, and talk to the clerk at the front desk, and see if he could get another key.  
  
Or he could take a taxi back to the venue, in hopes maybe by chance the roadies hadn’t left just yet.  
  
Steven took a deep breath, and let out a heavy sigh, he really wasn’t in the mood for either of those things to be honest.  
  
There was the last option, knock on Bruce’s door like crazy, and just crash in his room for the night.  
  
Steven was going to go with that idea, since it really was his best option.  
  
“Lose your key?”  
  
Steven turned his head, seeing Max about to go into his room, and looking at him.  
  
“Yeah,” Steven answered.  
  
Max gestured with his hand, for Steven to come into his room if he wanted.  
  
“Eh… I’ll bother Bruce,” Steven waved his hand at Max.  
  
Max shrugged then went into his room.  
  
With the door shutting behind him with a light click.  
  
Steven was already venturing down the hallway.  
  
If he remembered right, Bruce’s room was around the corner, and three rooms dow-  
  
Steven stopped midstep, as he made it around the corner.  
  
Steven slowly blinked, he wondered if he was seeing things.  
  
Bruce had his back pressed up against the door, his arms over Clarence’s shoulders as the two of them kissed.  
  
Steven heard faint laughing from them, as they briefly pulled away from kissing.  
  
Bruce murmured something against Clarence’s lips he couldn’t hear.  
  
Steven watched as Clarence took the key out of Bruce’s hand, and unlocked the door.  
  
With Bruce’s stumbling back a little when the door gave way.  
  
Bruce laughed, as he disappeared into the darkened room with Clarence.  
  
Steven blushed, as the door clicked closed.  
  
Steven turned on his heel, and retreated, back down the hallway.  
  
When he got to Max’s room, he started to pound away on the door.  
  
It was a moment or two before Max answered, when he opened the door, Steven pushed his way inside.  
  
“What he fall asleep and wouldn’t answer?,” Max teased.  
  
Steven’s face was still beat red, “yeah something like that,” he lied.  
  
Max didn’t press it, mostly he was too tired to care, as he sat down on the sofa in the room, to untie his shoes.  
  
Steven joined him on the sofa.  
  
The room was mostly quiet, minus the New York traffic you could faintly hear outside.  
  
Steven rubbed his eyes.  
  
“Eh Max… Can I ask you something?,” Steven broke the silence between them.  
  
“Shoot.”  
  
“I was just thinkin’... You ain’t gotta answer, but do you ever look at men?,” Steven ask.  
  
Max seemed genuinely surprised, and confused at the same time.  
  
Max had heard a lot of things people say when they’re drunk, and this was definitely a first.  
  
He wondered what brought on the question, and why?  
  
Max was quiet for a long time, “sometimes, but I don’t make it a habit, you?”  
  
“Sometimes too…,” Steven answered back.  
  
Steven wouldn’t share that maybe the reason why he brought up, such an out of the blue question was on account of what he witnessed in the hallway moments ago.  
  
Max nodded.  
  
Max then wondered if this was just muddled drunken thoughts.  
  
“Get some sle-”  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
Max was cut off by Steven.  
  
Max couldn’t help, but let out a small laugh.  
  
“You’re drunk Miami.”  
  
“So are you,” Steven countered.  
  
Max was about to laugh again, then looked at Steven.  
  
Steven’s eyes were droopy and tired. He wondered if it was intentional or not, but Steven was currently giving him the best bedroom eyes he seen in awhile.  
  
“You’re not doing this to try and get a rise out of me are you?,” Max suddenly questioned as he leaned closer to Steven.  
  
“Think I could do a better job at it if I was, like bringing up _stick_ ,” Steven teased.  
  
Steven had a point.  
  
Max didn’t think about it further, like why Steven asked this of him.  
  
Or why he was leaning closer to Steven, easily giving into the request without much thought.  
  
The space was closed between them, their lips softly pressing against each other’s.  
  
Steven groaned, against Max’s lips.  
  
Max instinctually fisted the front of Steven’s shirt tightly.  
  
The kiss soon turned deep.  
  
Max felt Steven’s hand on his thigh, gently rubbing the innermost part.  
  
Max let out his own pleased groan.  
  
Neither of them said much of anything.  
  
Max let Steven guide him back against the cushions of the sofa.  
  
Maybe it was the heat of the moment?  
  
Within a moment Steven straddled Max, he lifted him up by his hips.  
  
Max pulled Steven into another kiss, he tangled a hand into Steven’s dark and frizzy hair.  
  
Steven then started to grind his hips into Max, it started off slow, but soon enough turned a bit more rough.  
  
To be honest Steven enjoyed it a bit too much, how hot denim felt rubbing against his crotch of his satin red suit.  
  
Steven’s fingers dug into Max’s hips.  
  
Max lifted his hips more, since he seemed to happily enjoy the feeling as well.  
  
Both of them started panting, as they finally pulled away from their kiss.  
  
“Ahh--hh…,” Max groaned, with his free hand, that wasn’t occupied yanking on Steven’s hair, he took off his glasses, that were slipping down the bridge of his nose, and tossed them onto the coffee table.  
  
Steven laugh under his breath seeing this.  
  
“W-what?... I don’t wanna break my fucking glasses… I only have one pair, and we have a hundred and fucking fifteen shows to do…,” Max said.  
  
Steven couldn’t help, but laugh more.  
  
“I-I admire you being responsible,” Steven teased.  
  
“Someone in this b-band has to be,” Max countered.  
  
Steven started to kiss Max neck, then breathing in deeply, as he pressed him harder into the sofa.  
  
“You smell really fuckin’ good… You know that?...,” Steven breathed against Max’s ear.  
  
Max may have blushed a little in the face, “the feelings mutual…”  
  
Max’s breath hitched, when he felt Steven start to nibble on his neck.  
  
“Fuck…,” Max groaned, his brow furrowed as he felt himself getting close.  
  
  
  
\-------------  
  
  
  
Max waned in and out of consciousness.  
  
He couldn’t really move, let alone think.  
  
Max let out a deep heavy sigh.  
  
He didn’t want to open his eyes, he was still tired, and slightly nauseous at the same time.  
  
His eyes barely cracked open, he shifted his gaze wanting to know why he couldn’t really move at all.  
  
All he seen was jet black frizzy hair.  
  
Max sighed again.  
  
He didn’t even attempt to try and think of what happened last night, obviously he came back to his hotel room with someone that was a given.  
  
As he woke up a little more, he realized he was snuggle up on the sofa with this person, they were practically lying on top of them.  
  
Couldn’t even make it to the bed?  
  
Max used his free hand that wasn’t covered by the sleeping body above him to rub his eyes a little.  
  
Damn where were his glasses?  
  
He really couldn’t see shit without them.  
  
Max turned his head, his blurry eyes looking to the coffee table, and seeing a small glint.  
  
It was barely within reach.  
  
One handed he put them back on his face.  
  
Well that was slightly better now that he could see.  
  
Now that he was a bit more awake, he realized his arm was falling asleep, and now he had to take a piss great…  
  
It’s not like he could stay this way forever anyways.  
  
Max took a deep breath.  
  
Okay here we go.  
  
Max used whatever strength in him to push the dead weight off of him, to try and slide off the couch.  
  
When Max managed to get up from the sofa, he briefly wondered why he was still in his clothes completely dressed for the most part.  
  
Instead of wondering what last night entailed he went off to the bathroom.  
  
The crusty jeans and underwear was slightly concerning.  
  
Max briefly thought to himself, okay how was he going to break it to this person?  
  
Hey last night was great? Uh but can you go please.  
  
Firm yet polite okay fair.  
  
Max ran a hand through his hair as he stepped out from the bathroom.  
  
Max hadn’t really looked at this person, since of course he was working on the last remnants of sleep from his eyes, and maybe having to use the bathroom was more of a priority.  
  
When Max can back over to the sofa, he was slightly surprised?  
  
Steven was curled up on the cushions, his face half smooshed against them.  
  
Still also wearing clothes from last night as well.  
  
“Huh.” Max mumbled under his breath.  
  
“That did happen didn’t it…,” He lightly trailed off.  
  
_Brightside._  
  
This wasn’t a stranger so at least he didn’t have to kick them out.  
  
_Downside._  
  
This wasn’t a stranger, it was a bandmate.  
  
Max lightly itched the early morning stubble he had on his chin, as he briefly thought about it.  
  
Was he surprised as he thought it more? Initially yes, but he was pretty drunk last night, and so was Steven.  
  
There was a little grey area in between there, guess he could always just ask Steven or Steven will straight up tell him what happened, since he was usually like that.  
  
Max glanced at the time, then stared back at Steven.  
  
Max slipped on his shoes, grabbed his room key, and went out the door.  
  
  
  
The End.


End file.
